Secretary of the Month
by ShyLikeThat
Summary: He shouldn't fall for his secretary. Shouldn't, shouldn't, shouldn't. It was one of the worst, most horrible cliche things a man could- crap, she caught him staring. Dammit, Aidou- if you're gonna do it anyway, at least don't suck at it. Aidori.
1. Look out Sunshine!

**Secretary of the Month**

**Disclaimer:** You can all keep your Kaname's and Zero's and Shiki's to yourselves. All I want is Aido!! Mwahaha! He's so freaking cute- ahem, I don't own Vampire Knights... Matsuri Hino does... Err.

**Chapter 1**: Look out Sunshine!

-X-

Aido sighed, flipping over the millions of paper that littered his desk, gazing boredly at his computer screen.

There were just too many of them there, he decided, he just didn't feel like doing any of it right now. Not at this ungodly hour, anyway. What time was it? 1 pm? Jesus Christ, he was staying up too late nowadays. He ought to get some more sleep.

The blonde stiffened a yawn, his eyes teary from fatigue when his phone rang.

He frowned at it, silently bantering himself that it'll just stop ringing if he glared at it long enough.

...

..._ring_!...

..._ringring!!..._

..._RINGRINGRINGPICKUPTHEDAMNEDPHONEASSHOLE!_ ...

....

Okay. _Stop_. The ringing was plucking his last nerves. He flips it open instead.

"Yerlo..?" the young man mumbled half-heartedly.

"_- I want a mocha latte with whipped cream and mint on top, stat."_

"You have the wrong number." Aido's brow furrowed. If it was one of those little shits that were calling him right now, pranking him like he saw on those TV shows, he would be so pissed.

Who the hell ordered coffee on a cell phone number?

The voice from the other line huffed. _"I wasn't talking to you, Hanabusa."_ A female mocked him through the phone.

"Ruka?" Aido called out with a skeptic voice then groaned suddenly, raking a hand through his hair. "Urrghh… to what do I owe the pleasure of this lovely call?" he mumbled sarcastically.

"_Would you mind repeating that? I didn't hear you." _the woman answered before lecturing him._ "Speak more clearly, Hanabusa. You sound like you're dead."_

You just _had_ to love the irony in that sentence. The blonde scowled. "I said, what do you want?"

She huffs again. "_I'm just reminding you of next week's 'get together'. Kaname-sama humbly invited us to his residence and clearly, something important is going to take place. I don't want you to screw us all over, Hanabusa."_ Ruka hisses through the phone.

Aido blinked at her words, not knowing what the hell she was even talking about until the info jammed his brain. He suddenly straightened up at his seat, eyes wide. "What!? We're going _where_!? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"_Oh for Pete's sake…" _he could picture the chestnut-haired woman rolling her eyes at him. _"You don't remember?"_

"No, I didn't even _know_!" He shouted.

He could hear her sigh at the other end of the line. _"Oh, whatever. As long as you're aware of it right now. Though ring up Akatsuki and ask him if he knows about it. The lot of you are all the same."_

Aido suddenly smirked at the phone, despite the hellish circumstances. "'Ring up Akatsuki?' _Goodness gracious_, Ruka! London is doing _wonders_ to your vocabulary." He grinned, teasing the woman.

She was rolling her eyes again at the pause, he could tell. _"Oh shut up, Hanabusa." _The woman muttered one last time before hanging up.

The blonde grinned, seemingly pleased at how he ended that phone call. Though he felt somewhat overtired now. Great, he had to get all dollied up and prepared to attend Kaname-sama's invitation... in... when was it? 7 days? Right. And today was 1:10 pm, so that made it 6 days.

Plus he had to get the millions of paperwork stacked on his desk finished and turned in by NEXT Thursday, giving him about-- Monday, he was going to Kaname-sama's house... Tuesday, Wednesday... only 2 days to work on it. Okay, shit.

And then he had to escort some ungodly human lady on her "coming-of-age" ball, which was the long term. The short term was a "debutante" ball, or perhaps just debut-- since she was an only child.

Err...?

But _hell_, they had to have a cotillion and heaven only knew how much _riot_ that could bring.

He also had to meet up with Akatsuki today.

Aido sat at his chair again, leaning back and glancing at the computer screen. He didn't know why, but just being in front of a computer just made you want to stare at the screen despite it being BLANK.

...

Oh. Akatsuki. Right!

-X-

At an old restaurant… err, cafe. Because you know, that was always where little private meetings between unearthly beings took place (NOT AN ALIEN!), a very light blue sky with tainted sunny red hang above, an occasional car or jogger ran passed the homely building, and two figures could _not_ be seen, as they were talking at the very corner of the room.

Aido stared at his cousin stupendously, with wide blue eyes and a single arched brow. "_You_ were aware? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I assumed that you already knew, Hanabusa." The amber-haired man explained, giving the blonde an amused stare.

"How the hell would I know? Nobody ever tells me these things," Aido said dryly, resting his cheek at his open palm. The icy blue-eyed man was frowning effervescently, taking out his irritation at the man behind the counter who wanted them to leave already, given that they had been there since the strike of midnight.

"Did you check your mail?" Akatsuki suggested, drinking his black coffee only to place it back at the table like it was contaminated. "Too sweet," he muttered as an explanation.

"Yes, I did check my mail." Aido replied after a second.

The man in front of him scoffed, giving him a knowing look. "I bet you lost your key to the mailbox."

"No, I didn't." the younger man stalled with a childish glare. "It's… somewhere in my apartment!!"

"I thought you said it was in your key chain."

"I did, I have two…" Aido lied, now running out of excuses. "Dammit, shut up!"

Akatsuki 'tsked'. "You really need to get rid of all those paperwork that clutters the trash bin you call 'home'."

"At least I don't have a forest fire in my apartment."

"At least I'm not a packrat," his cousin taunted back with a leveled stare.

"Hey, I'm not a fucking packrat; I just like to treasure the little things in my life!"

"You mean the whole world." Akatsuki rolled his eyes. "Hanabusa, your place will end up being a museum if you continue this little habit of yours."

"It's not a habit- I just need time, is all."

"No, what _you_ need is a secretary. And what _you_ are right now is hopeless. You're so frigging disorganized with your work it's depressing."

"What about you- you break the law. You freaking smoke when there's a non-smoking sign!" Aido retorts back, his icy blue eyes narrowing. "You fuckin' _hypocrite_."

"First of all, being disorganized and breaking the little laws aren't alike." The amber-eyed man explained ever so slowly, mocking his cousin. "And third, if you can't even keep track of that- you really, _really _need a secretary."

"I don't need a secretary." The blonde scowls lividly. "What about you, huh, Akatsuki? You ever thought of _having_ a secretary? You know how pointless that is?"

"Well, my job requires less paperwork than yours." The pyromaniac smirked.

"Yes, blowing stuff up demands very little signing." Aido rolled his eyes.

"Right on target." His cousin grins lazily.

"Well whatever, I don't like meeting up with human girls. They screech a lot." The blue-eyed man explained, slightly wincing at the memory.

"I thought you liked that back in high-school?" the amber-eyed man raised a brow.

"Those were the good old days, Akatsuki." Aido grins back at him. "Right now, I'm a changed man. If I even hear a single, fucking screech, I will commit murder. I'm just not in the mood for fan-girls these years."

"-Uhh, sirs, could you please go out now? It's past my shift…" the man behind the counter interludes awkwardly.

They ignore him, like he wasn't even there in the first place.

"Right. Well, you don't have to worry about that." His cousin's smirk widens, the fangs viewable to some extent.

-X-

The next few days were pure hell.

"Human Resources!? You got me a secretary—from HUMAN RESOURCES!?" Aido bellowed, unbelieving the words he was hearing.

He specifically told his cousin a few days ago that he didn't even _like _human girls anymore, didn't he? He was surprised he even fucking agreed to this bloody thing!

"Why the hell—" he found himself speechless all of a sudden as to what the taller man just did, but shouted nonetheless. "—I'm not even human, Akatsuki!" he growled.

Akatsuki stood across him, his amber eyes and pointed gaze merely staring at the other younger vampire passively.

Like maybe the words just went from one ear to the other. Or maybe he wished that the shouting lad who now began to pace about the room could be like a TV.

You were able to lower the volume or even mute it—hell; you could turn the damned thing off it you wanted.

But no. The thought itself was ridiculous and highly improbably.

And _even if_ Aido _was_ just an inanimate television, God knew that the bloody idiot would somehow gain the power to turn itself on and off just like in the horror movies, and practically scare the living shit out of anyone for fun.

"What-" the wide-eyed blonde turned to him. "You actually expect me to let a human girl walk around my apartment and- and- and, let her help me!?"

"Well, since you turned down all the other _nice_ vampire girls." His cousin offered, rolling his eyes a bit.

"They were level D's!" the blonde defended himself immediately. "Hell, one of them was about to attack me! Can't you get me a normal one at least… or a noble or something that won't flipping attack me?"

Akatsuki scoffed at this surreptitiously, restraining his tongue on saying that almost everybody _did_ want to attack the blue-eyed idiot. Including himself whenever his cousin tended to be a little overexcited.

Though that was rarely. The latter part, however, was almost 24/7. What the hell was wrong with the world today?

"Hanabusa, nobody really wants to work you, to tell you the truth."

"Oh ha ha, very funny Akatsuki." Aido, rolled his eyes, still pacing about the room.

He looked disbelieving about what his cousin said, until the rust-haired young man had about slapped him (metaphorically speaking, of course) and gave him a look.

"They don't, Hanabusa. Seriously."

Aido blinked at this, stopped pacing, and now crossed his arms. He ignored the insult that was underlying in the sentence, and scowled at the thought of not enough nobles wanting to be secretaries.

"I didn't even want a secretary in the first place," he gritted out, rubbing his temples.

Akatsuki shrugged. "Listen, you're really fuckin' disorganized Hanabusa. You _need_ one, the world doesn't care if you don't _want _one—you _need_ one."

"Yes. I know." Aido hissed out. "That's why I agreed."

"Exactly. And you're kind of too late to bail out in this plan."

The blonde stared at the amber-eyed man, his own icy blue eyes narrowing.

…

…

He was going to win this fucking staring contest, dammit!

…

…

… .... ...!!!

Aido growled, finally giving in. "Alright. Tch. Whatever." They could all burn in hell.

Akatsuki nodded softly. "She's not going to be your betrothed or anything, y'know."

"Yes. I know." Aido hissed back, a little bit pissed off.

-X-

"AAAH! _Shit_!"

Aido surreptitiously hissed, quickly turning in his bed when thin fingers opened the blinds to his window, letting in yellow rays of sunshine and crispy morning air float around his apartment complex, signifying a good day.

It lasted a good 10 minutes of the blue-eyed vampire trying to convince himself that this was all just a bad dream, and if he shut his eyes tight enough, the wicked witch would just go and _dissipate. _

GoawayGoawayGoawayGoawayGoaway—

_She's still there whether you like it or not._

Fuck you, conscience.

He stared down at the intruder half-heartedly. A short girl with big brown eyes. You are going _down_ short girl with big brown eyes.

He paused, wondering what to say. "... who the hell are you?" Aido decided finally, too tired and... _blinded_, for a lack of a better word, to sit up.

Sayori blinked. It was tiring to wait for her new 'boss' to wake up, so she sat down at his computer chair. "A man by the name of Kain Akatsuki sent me here to work with you."

"Oh," Aido drawled out, rolling lazily in his bed. He covered his head with his pillow, trying to go back to sleep and block out all the sunshiny rays of light pouring out his window.

It was just _so like_ his cousin to send someone and bother his sleep on a nice Sunday afternoon.

The brown-eyed girl swirled around in the chair boredly, and when the vampire caught her doing it, she merely gave him an unreadable stare.

_Yes?_

Oh whatever, do what you want. Just don't touch my stuff.

"And what did he say?" the vampire asked incoherently, though luckily, the young woman caught it. ".... Tell him I don't care..."

She turned back around, facing her employer. "Oh, I disagree, um, Aido—"

"—Sir is fine."

... what? He LIKED being called "sir"!

"Aido… sir," the girl finished, trying _not_ to show the funny face that was beginning to grow on her features. He really didn't look the type to be called "sir"… she coughed awkwardly, though managed to continue.

"Truthfully, if I were you, I'd care about attending Kuran-sama's invitation." she flashed a winning smile.

Aido stared at her vacantly before the message finally clicked. "Holy shi!— that's thing _today!?_" D:

"Yes. Didn't you know?"

"No, I did not know!" he growled. The vampire practically flew from his bed to the bathroom, slamming the door close.

Which was a new record by the way. The last time he tried to attempt doing it was back in high school. It was a sort of freshmen assembly hosted by the elite vampires, and just to show off, he tried doing it.

But some girl closed the entrance door on him, making his face accidentally get in contact with the wooden door. Thankfully, nobody _important_— at least— saw the incident.

Come to think of it—

... ...

Nah. It couldn't be.

But on a totally different subject that somehow related to this, how come nobody ever told him these meeting things in time!? Were they all ridiculing him or something here?!

A second later, the vamp was out of the bathroom with a towel at his hand and a seemingly refreshed face that's just been doused with cold water. "Why didn't you wake me up?!" he growled at the girl.

"But I did wake you up," the girl blinked, pointing it out. She had never witnessed anybody move that fast in her entire life before. To give a little credit, she was somewhat amazed.

Aido rubbed his temples, trying to clear his mind. Damn it, even this whole thing was messing with his memory. "Oh, that's right, you did. Thanks." he muttered before suddenly pointing out the door. "Get out."

Sayori gave him an incredulous look. What a rude man! "But why?" her brows furrowed. Was she being fired just because this guy couldn't take a little criticism?

"So I can get changed!! Duh!" The vampire gritted out impatiently. Seriously, this girl...! "What? You want to stay for a show!?"

"No thank you," Sayori quickly replied, going for the door.

-X-

It took about 10 minutes for the noble to get fully changed, all dressed up in an exceptional suit that said "I'm proper but yet I'm loose."

Though the vampire didn't care. He was late. He was pissed. He was going to get slapped, damn it. Sayori dully noted that the scowl on his face would at least last until tomorrow.

"Okay, I am seriously freaking late and if I do not get my ass there in time, I am going to get massacred by the gang leader," he muttered to her while walking to the door. Sayori could only nod.

The man glared at everything: the air, the space, the nothingness as if he all wanted it to burn. Or freeze. He was very… irate today, long story short.

_I didn't even know there _was_ a story-_

Don't fuck with me today, conscience. Aido growled irritably.

"When I get back here, I want all the paper on my desk typed. And call the number on the yellow stick-it-note and ask for the party's theme. Have fun. Eat your vegetables. Drink milk. Whatever." he muttered, swiping the keys off of the dining table before he slammed the door shut.

The brown-eyed girl couldn't help but let off a fascinated smile once her employer left. If he was mad now, imagine how madder he would get when he found out she woke him up 2 hours early.

-X-

Aido scowled. His so-called "secretary" was so going to lose her bathroom privileges for the next 2 months.

-X-

Yay! New story. I'm currently working on Because We're Young but just couldn't resist typing this up since it was already written in my notebook. -grins-

Though **I hope it's okay. Is it?** **Dammit, I hope it is**!! fsdfsajk! **I worked hard on the idea**, so I'm actually hoping that it can be at least a little successful as Cheese with that Whine.... or something -sniffles-

But anyway, **here's a half-assed attempt that may **or may not** make you want to read the next chapte**r. I hope it does, though.

**Tell me what you like, hate, or want to see improved in this stor**y! The love? The drama? Teh action? ThE hUmOuR!?

Or do you wanna see Aido giving Yori a nickname all throughout the story!? You wanna see Aido delivering coffee to Yori since she needs it and he doesn't!? **You wanna see Yori hold down her bladder while Aido laughs mercilessly?** Wait. No**. Let's switch the roles** **instead**. :D

Do ya!? Well then, **review and alert!! **

Err. **There _was_ gonna be a KainxRuka scene here**... though it didn't fit. Eheheh... But no worries, I'll add that next chapter!! C:**  
**

**-**X-

**P.S: **Hey, if you're reading this **BloodLustLove** (did'ja change your penname? o.o) thanks so much for pointing out that Yori could be recommended by someone! C: Seriously, I had no idea how to bring her in here if it wasn't for you. xDD So thanks again! C:**  
**


	2. Don't you know who I think I am?

Secretary of the Month

-X-

Aido bursted in through the Kuran mansion's front doors, almost breaking it off its hinges.

Cold air drifted past him and into the house. He panted, determined. The maids were startled by his entrance, but he didn't care. He only busted in to the grand hall again, fire-flying and smoke and skid marks trailing behind him, but then stopped dead when he saw the two Kurans eating breakfast quite languidly.

What a messed up meeting this was. Well, that was a waste of a kick-ass entrance.

Aido began quite awkwardly, _felt _quite awkwardly, but almost shouted at them in his hurry.

"My car's fuckin' hot!" He tried to explain his situation, and then stopped at his choice of words.

Wait, no.

"Literally!"

_NO_.

"I am so sorry for being late. There was traffic, and the police pulled me over for speeding, so I had to like run away to lose it and stuff. And there was this brown-eyed-little-witch--"

He paused; his eyes narrowed just thinking about her. "--who damnhard just appears next to my bed and wakes me up. I swear to Peter that I even saw her carryin' a _broom—_"

Kaname ignored him and continued to sip his blood tablet like he had a straw. But that wouldn't be very cool of him, so let's also ignore that.

It was bad enough that this idiot showed up here early, and now he had to tolerate 2 hours of Aido-Hanabusa-all-day-can't-change-the-fucking-channel-so-what-the-hell-did-I-pay-my-TV-cable-for-then-?-. It was just a matter of time before the pureblood had heard enough of his voice.

"Shut up, Aido." Kaname tried to put in nicely. "It hasn't started yet."

"What?" the blonde looked confused, his brows pulling over his eyes. "But the time--"

"We're still eating breakfast, Aido-sempai," Yuuki deadpanned, chuckling a little. "In fact, Oniisan just woke up."

"Yuuki." Kaname set eyes at her.

She smiled, shrugged. "I'm just telling the truth."

"Waitwaitwait," Aido cut in quite rudely, then managed to say sorry afterwards. "So that means..." he trailed off, puzzling it over.

"You're early," they both said, and Yuuki even held up 2 fingers to explain that he was two, check it, _two _hours early.

Aido blinked. Early. God, that word sounded so honorable. He hadn't even been early since the sun had seemed to set higher. He could never forget the date: it was a Tuesday. And from that day on, he couldn't ever bring himself up to get out of bed.

Wow. There were so many people he had to thank.

His car, that little flash-bastard. His gardener, the traffic lights, his cell... but the thought of him practically kicking down the doors' of the Kuran mansion like it was a robbery killed the enormous happy feeling and left him a dent on his car, and a bruise on his pride.

Somehow all these faults directed back to the brown-eyed-little-girlwitch.

Aido scowled, excusing himself from the two purebloods eating breakfast. It was her fault that he bursted in on them like this. Even if she got him up 2 hours early and had miraculously sent him on his way fully dressed and aware, it was still her fault. He mulled the thought of calling her and raising hell.

His fingers slipped through his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, ready to dial the numbers.

_You really ought to thank her, else you're ass would've been late._

The blond sighed, frustrated at his conscience, the words now circling in his head. Unable to escape, stuck. And the thought seemed pleasant: seemed right.

He hesitated at the numbers. Why the hell was he hesitating? Oh, what the fuck. He wasn't a total and utter asshole.

Aido grumbled after he dialed his house, then placed the phone next to his ear.

"Um. Hello, Sayori Wakaba speaking?" he heard the vaguely familiar feminine voice, and he was about to speak too when he almost dropped his phone instead.

Ichijou, his fellow blond, appeared at the doorway, beaming at him.

"Hello?" Sayori's voice came again, puzzled this time.

Aido suddenly snapped. "Err... yeah, I'm here."

"Oh. Is that you, sir?"

"Yes."

"Well, um. How's the meeting going?"

He restrained himself from shouting over at her. How's the meeting going? _How's the meeting going?_ The fucking thing hasn't even started yet! You woke me up 2 hours early, dumbass!

"Its fine," he grumbled into his phone, grinding his teeth.

_Say thank you_. His conscience reminded him.

Aido snarled. No.

_Say thank you_. It persisted.

NO.

_Say it._

NO! Can't you fuckin--

_Say it RIGHT now, bitch._

"Thanks," he quickly muttered into the phone, like he just threw the words up.

"Omg. The world has ended."

Aido tore away his gaze from the floor, tense and awkward, and towards Ichijou. He snarled. "Shut up."

The other line was silent. The blue-eyed man just hoped that the girl got it, coz there was no way in hell he was saying it again.

The line cracked, and he felt her smiling small on the other end as she always did, suddenly grasping the picture. "It's no problem, sir."

Aido scowled. He was waiting for a "your welcome". What the hell kind of response was _it's no problem_? Drinking water was _no problem_. Breathing was _no problem_. That bitch didn't deserve a thank you.

_You didn't say "thank you," either. You said "thanks"._

Shut up, conscience. Aido gritted his teeth.

Ichijou beamed at him once again. "Awww, isn't that sweet. Is that your mom?"

"No."

"Girlfriend, then?"

"_No_."

"OMG, Aido. I didn't know you already had a _daughter_--"

"Ichijou-san, please _shut up_. It's my secretary."

"You say thank-you to your secretary?"

"Why does it matter?" the blue-eyed man's eyebrows furrowed, and he held his phone tightly, ready to snap.

Ichijou just pouted at his body language, then shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "Go-lly, I'm just saying. You don't even say hi to me when I walk past the friggin' door."

"Hi." Aido gritted out.

"That's much better."

"Yeah?" Aido voices aggressively. This was all her fault, _all her fault_. Then he remembered that she was still on the line, and suddenly smiles, frightening Ichijou.

-X-

Yori's eyebrow creased as she heard what her employer wanted her to do.

"But, sir, I can't drive."

"Oh, they won't find out."

"That's not what I mean-- I meant, I literally can't drive. I don't have a driver's license."

"It's just picking up a car. The parking service in those fancy restaurants, you know, the little boy that parks your car for you-- they probably don't have driver's licenses either."

"But I really don't think its right for me do that—"

"Relax, umm.... what's your name again?"

"Sayori Wakaba."

"— right. Sayori. Relaaaax. I mean, seriously. A person like you can't screw up _that _bad."

That's right. A person like her can't screw up that bad. She accidentally hangs up the phone before realizing that she shouldn't have, but then thought that it'd be more stupid of her to call him back, say sorry, and then have him hang up on her.

The words swarmed her head though, and she was actually rather amused than threatened. Because it was definitely a threat, rather than how he viewed her.

_You can't screw up_.

He must've been really angry when she woke him up.

-X-

Her eyes overlook the key hook and she waits for her brown iris to spot the one on the furthest right. Ferrari, Saleen, Ducati, MV Agusta, Mercedes Benz...

Oh shit, she was driving a Mercedes.

Yori hoped it was one of them SUV's.

Her fingers didn't shake as she grabbed the key and pocketed it in her jacket. Her boss was only waiting for her chance to screw up, and she wouldn't. She was better than that. It sounded a little prideful, but she'd take the challenge and prove it to him.

She called the taxi, being highly aware of the way he pulled the sticks and gears (Yori felt suddenly stupid, partly because the driver was giving her looks and she was being so conscious) and it pulled up over a tall, glistening building. She supposed that it was an office, and it was where he worked at. Or a client's office.

Her eyes suddenly fell at a sparkly black car, sitting so lonely and out of the crowd, prominent from all the Hondas and the Toyatas littering the parking lot. Yori suddenly felt bad for it, even more so because she'd be the one driving it.

The young woman quickly walked through the traffic crossing and to the parking space, having to stop and pay a man in a security outfit 5 bucks to fully get inside. Or outside.

She reached the car, stopping momentarily in front of it. She didn't have any comments as she puzzled over the little mechanic keychain and pressed the right button.

The car's doors lifted vertically, making her jump. Bystanders stared at her, stared at the car, and then stared at her again.

She didn't look like she knew how to work the thing, and she didn't. So why was she?

Yori sat inside the car awkwardly and was about to shut the door but it was _way up_. She pressed the button on the keychain again and it started whirring mechanically, closing, making her feel claustrophobic and like a style that was so _2 minutes ago_.

_What..._

She stared at the futuristic device.

_What... was she supposed to do now?_

-X-

"We're getting married," Yuuki announces with a simple smile. She doesn't shout it out over the balcony anymore, the world. Kaname also smiles. His eyes, not his lips. She's grown up.

Meanwhile, Aido chocked on his wine when the sentence came out of the younger pureblood's lips. It was like seeing a silent movie, watching their mouths move before suddenly, it dawned on you.

His own mouth was about to move as well, but his cousin shot him a look, shaking his head. The woman beside the fiery-haired young man sank into her chair, leaning on it with her lips pressing thin.

Purebloods marrying meant tension. Envy. The most eligible bachelors and bachelorettes were taken, and now this would mean the time to find the next privileged name that would ensure the family ties safely. Alliances. Power. Greed. The clocks had started circling, chiming. There was no more Vampire Council, but there still needed to be order. Discipline. Politics. Corruption.

Though Ichijou stood up and waved the heavy tension away like it was nothing. "Don't mind them, Kaname." he beamed. "When is it?"

"June 9th."

"Oh, the month of weddings, how perfect." Ichijou's smile widened, cracked, and then seemed to shine even brighter. Aido could tell that he didn't want to marry at the young age of a few centuries and a half.

(He didn't either. And he was only, like, what? Some decades old?)

Several of the younger vampires' faces were still uneasy. They dared glance at the 2 purebloods' expressions, before quickly looking down.

The Nobles were silent, couldn't say anything, had to hold their tongue. If their lord was happy, then that was the utmost important.

It was time to say goodbye to the Bachelor life, anyway. Soon enough, it would be their turn to take vows. The Vampire Council would be set up sooner or later at any rate, and those who already knew they'd be there exchanged secretive glances.

Aido swallowed. The clocks tolled inside his head. Tick, tock, tick, tock. It was their pleasure to make the purebloods' happy. He honestly didn't know why he felt a little restless.

_Think daredevil, think daredevil._

It was Akatsuki who beat him to it, giving off a lazy grin while raising his glass slightly. "To the bride and groom,"

Aido gave his cousin an alarmed look, before grinning in relief. Oh, God, thank you. "How _rude_ of Akatsuki. To Supreme-- err, Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama."

And the rest followed, smiling classically. He downed the whole glass.

Hell, they would do this with style.

(It was all her fault, all her fault.)

-X-

She hesitantly pulled the gearshift to the letter "D", like how the taxi driver did it, only the stick here was way more complicated. It slipped through the little segments like glass, as if one turn would make it shift into park, or reverse.

And it was so annoying, how the stick seemed to be in a little maze of its own. She had to keep looking down to make sure it was on the right spot.

Yori huffed, and moved the stray hair that fell in front of her face. She pressed the gas pedal lightly, trying to ease it out of the parking space, but to no avail.

She pressed it again, harder this time. The car wouldn't go. What, was it stuck?

The brown-eyed woman gritted her teeth, about to stomp the living shit out of the pedal when she noticed a little doohickey sticking out beneath the steering wheel.

Her brows raised and she flexed her fingers around the knob carefully, experimenting. Now a little confident, she tightened her hold, twisted it, and pushed it in, pressing her foot to the pedal.

The engine revved to life with a frightening growl, telling her to "bring the fucking it". Yori's eyes widened, suddenly realizing her mistake.

Her head lurched backwards, and her body knocked against her seat, as if sinking in the leather. The air whooshed out of her lungs, and with a fast "vaa--rooom!" the Mercedes lunged forwards like a bitchy roller coaster.

People on the road swerved as the glittering car rampaged out of the parking lot, going fast as 85 miles an hour, then stopping, and then speeding again like it was nobody's business.

Yori felt sick, feeling as if her stomach's contents were swimming in her kidney. _Please make it stop, please make it stop_. Her mind goaded out.

Her foot tried to hit the brake frantically, but it just kept on getting to the gas pedal, jerking the car more, more, and more.

It was a mistake to do this. Why had he even asked her to drive when she told him that she didn't even know how to? Ridiculous.

The car prowled forwards as she accidentally pressed the gas with more force, the pedal going all the way down to the floor. Her teeth clenched against the speed, and her brown eyes widened as she saw a fast-approaching SUV.

Frightened hands immediately tightened around the wheel, wounding it round and round and making for the break just before she crashed into an oncoming street light. Her body jerked from the car seat at the repercussion, then allowed her to shrink back into the leather.

Yori panted ruggedly, her heart beating fast like a drummer. BANG! BANG! BOOM! CRASH!

It was hard to collect your thoughts when you've just realized that you could've almost died, she noticed morbidly. The young woman sighed, finally melting tiredly into the cold, leather seat. It felt like she just jumped out of her skin, an out of body experience that was absolutely horrible. She'll walk home today.

It started raining, and Yori would only close her eyes for a minute.

-X-

Someone tapped the Mercedes' window.

Yori opened her eyes, realizing that she'd probably been sleeping for some time. Her neck hurt.

"What time is it?" was what she first said when she pushed a switched and the window came whirring down.

The man had a stubble and an umbrella to keep him off the rain. He gave her a puzzled expression, before looking down at his watch.

"6:15,"

"Oh," she muttered smarty. Her head ached. "AM or PM?"

"It's getting dark,"

"Is it?" Yori couldn't really tell by the tinted windshield.

"Yeah. Listen," he began, scratching his throat absentmindedly. "Yeah, you've been parked at a tow-away zone for some hours now. I'm afraid Ima have to... well, tow you away."

The woman sighed, not really caring anymore. "That's fine."

-X-

She opened the door to her boss' apartment home, finding it amusing that the door was never locked but it was never robbed.

She put her bag down, and hung her scarf and her coat at the coat rack before walking over to the computer table and flopping down, resuming her work diligently.

Her eyes were tired. Yori just realized that she'd been sighing a lot today.

-X-

Aido twisted the doorknob open, his eyebrows suddenly pulling over his eyes.

What the hell? Was it locked?

He wriggled the doorknob again, jerking it angrily.

Who locked their doors, anyway? Wait, stupid question.

Aido scowled, patting his pants and searching for his keys in his pockets, then plugged it inside the keyhole.

The door finally opened and he paused mid-entrance into the room, blinking at the sole light in the apartment.

He placed his keys at the table, removing his coat and tie and just throwing it at a nearby chair before walking over to the computer screen.

Aido found it annoying that the little paperclip winked at him and asked him if he needed help, so he shut the monitor off. The noble's eyes stared at Sayori, who'd fallen asleep in the middle of her work, her hand still at the mouse. Tsk, tsk.

He sighed, irritated, then bent down to pick her up. Her head bobbled over his arm ungracefully, and he grimaced, shifting her weight in his arms so it didn't look like he was carrying a dead girl.

He positioned her on the sofa and went to his closet to retrieve a blanket, since it got seriously cold in here at night, spreading it over her body as if it were swallowing her.

It didn't take a conscience to be raised as a gentleman.

_You're phone's ringing, dolt._

You're just pissed.

_What the fuck-ever man, just answer it._

"What do you want?"

"Uh, is this Aido-san's house?"

"Yes, _what do you want?_"

"Uhh... did you know that a woman named Sayori Wakaba-san was driving your car, Mister—?"

"I'm aware of that. I asked her to pick it up."

"_Oh_, so that's it."

"What? You thought she stole it?"

"No, but your car's engine is dead, and it has a flat tire. You need to pick it up on Monday."

"Monday? Who is this?"

"Um. Riley, from the towing company."

"Towed? It got _towed!?_" he almost shouted, before glancing back at Sayori and gritting his teeth. Relax, Aido. It's just a Mercedes. Almost every above average middleclass family owns one.

"Yeah. Is she there?"

"Yes."

"Can I speak to her?

"No, she's sleeping right now."

"... oh. Oh. _OH. _Well, uh, sorry to disturb you--"

"No, that's not what I meant--"

"This is awkward right now, runnin' into you guys like that--"

"Listen, dumbass. That's not what I meant--"

"Um. Sorry again." _Click_.

"I'm not even fucking tired yet—! Oh, the hell with it." Aido scowled, his eyes straying back at his secretary, glaring daggers at her.

_Thanks for the recommendation, Akatsuki._

He breathed in a sarcastic tone.

-X-

Well, um. **Sorry for the really really really really late update guys**. C: **Hope you can forgive me?** I didn't really think that this story would have reviews, so I didn't really prepare... hehe.

**Woah, Yori fell asleep!** And Aido, the asshole that he is, took care of her! **And Yuuki and Kaname are getting married!** Just think, **what has THAT got to do with the story line?** You really think they'll get married!? WOW. And **how is that connected with Aidori!?** That has _got _to be something, right? And Riley thought that they were... well, you know.

**I hope you'll alert and review** for that. Coz that kicked ass. Oh, come on. _The chapter's not half bad, right?_ Amirite? Okay, no? Well, here's something for the next chapter: sexual harassment! **Why? Review to find out!**

So, just **click that little box in the bottom** after you read this, 'kay? **Because you're really really interested, and this story rocks**. **It'll be worth it. **Probably. No, just kidding! **Like, seriously.**


End file.
